millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnes! Bonnes!! Vacances!!!
Bonnes! Bonnes!! Vacances!!! is an original unit song performed by Ibuki Tsubasa, Satake Minako, and Fukuda Noriko as the unit "Libra". Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Mou tomerannai kaihoukan! V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N JUMP! Woo…WAO!!! Haneda hatsu no FURAITO de Kinai shoku chotto mono tannai kedo Eiga o mite nemuttara Atsui taiyou no WELCOME BOARD SANGURASU koshi tanoshisou na koto (CHECK! CHECK! CHECK!) Nandaka waracchau! Minna nikoniko shiteru yo Koko wa dare mo ga hajikechatte ii basho Omoikiri asonjaunda (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Umi ga matteru yo! Namiuchigiwa SERUFII "Hai! POOZU!" Hengao datte kyou wa OKKEE! SUNSHINE SANSAN HAPPY TIME SPF douka mamotte ne Tobikonjau, datte ne NOO MEIKU! Nettaigyo to issho ni SUIMINGU SPLASH no RASSHU de HAPPY TIME Tanoshii! Tanoshi sugiru VAKANSU! VAKANSU!! VAKANSU!!! Saa, T-SHATSU wa nuijatte Yaketa sunahama o hashicchau yo Go! Woo…WAO!!! Gochumon wa katakoto de This to This, ato kore mo Give me please! Doremokoremo TOROPIKARU KARA FURUUTSU JUUSU WELCOME DRINK Saikou no WAVE ni BODII BOODO de nokkaro (Let's ride on!) Hikkurikaecchau soredemo mata CHARENJIda! Fine Day! Sora to umi to ga tokeatteru Koko ni kite honto ni yokatta ne! SUNSET wa nandaka ROMANTIKKU Kandou shite choppiri naichatta Minakami VIRA no DEKKI kara Manten no hoshizora miteru to SUTEEJI ni tatteru mitai! Omowazu utacchau VAKANSU! VAKANSU!! VAKANSU!!! TAIMU Souda! Nakayoshi onnanoko-doushi de Omoikiri hashaijaou yo (YES! YES! YES!) Okiniiri no mizugi ni kigaete! Saishuubi mo SERUFII "hai! POOZU!" Omoide MEMORII ippai desu SUNSHINE SANSAN HAPPY TIME Konna kibun todoketai na! Tobikonjau, HAATO mo NOO MEIKU! Nettaigyo to issho ni suichuu DEETO SPLASH no RASSHU de HAPPY TIME Tanoshii! Marude RAIBU VAKANSU! VAKANSU!! VAJANSU!!! Mou tomerannai kaihoukan! V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N Omiyage wa mattete MAKADAMIA Tobikiri SUMAIRU mo For You! For You! Goissho ni JUMP! |-| Kanji= もう止めらんない開放感！ V・A・C・A・T・I・O・N→JUMP！ Woo…WAO！！！ 羽田発のフライトで 機内食ちょっともの足んないけど 映画を見て眠ったら 暑い太陽のWELCOME BOARD サングラス越し　楽しそうなこと (CHECK！ CHECK！ CHECK！) なんだか笑っちゃう！みんなニコニコしてるよ ここはだれもがハジけちゃっていい場所 思いきり遊んじゃうんだ (YEAH！ YEAH！ YEAH！) 海が待ってるよ！ 波打ち際セルフィー「はい！ポーズ！」 変顔だって今日はオッケー！ SUNSHINEサンサン HAPPY TIME SPFドウカまもってね 飛び込んじゃう、だってねノーメイク！ 熱帯魚といっしょにスイミング SPLASHのラッシュで HAPPY TIME 楽しい！楽しすぎる ヴァカンス！ヴァカンス！！ヴァカンス！！！ さぁ、Tシャツは脱いじゃって 灼けた砂浜を走っちゃうよ Go！ Woo…WAO！！！ ご注文はカタコトで ThisとThis、あとコレもGive me please！ どれもこれもトロピカル カラフルーツジュースWELCOME DRINK 最高のWAVEにボディーボードで乗っかろ♪ (Let's ride on！) ひっくり返っちゃう　それでもまたチャレンジだ！ Fine Day！ 空と海とが溶け合ってる ここに来てホントに良かったね！ SUNSETはなんだかロマンティック 感動してちょっぴり泣いちゃった 水上ヴィラのデッキから 満点の星空見てると ステージに立ってるみたい！ おもわず歌っちゃう ヴァカンス！ヴァカンス！！ヴァカンス！！！タイム そうだ！なかよし女の子どうしで 思いきりはしゃいじゃおうよ (YES！ YES！ YES！) お気に入りの水着に着替えて！ 最終日もセルフィー「はい！ポーズ！」 思い出メモリーいっぱいです SUNSHINEサンサン HAPPY TIME こんな気分届けたいな！ 飛び込んじゃう、ハートもノーメイク！ 熱帯魚といっしょに水中デート SPLASHのラッシュで HAPPY TIME 楽しい！まるでライブ ヴァカンス！ヴァカンス！！ヴァカンス！！！ もう止めらんない開放感！ V・A・C・A・T・I・O・N お土産は待っててマカダミア とびきりスマイルも For You！For You！ご一緒に→JUMP！ |-| English= This freedom is unstoppable! V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N→JUMP! Woo…WAO!!! On a flight leaving from Haneda there's not much food to eat in here, but when I fall asleep from watching a movie, the hot sun welcomes us on board Checking all the fun stuff through my sunglasses (CHECK! CHECK! CHECK!) We laugh a little bit! Everyone is smiling Here, everyone's having a blast in this nice place playing with all their might (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) The sea is waiting for us! On the beach, taking a selfie "OK! Pose!" Even if I make a weird face, today is still okay! Sunshine, sun-sun, happy time Sunscreen, please protect us! Let's dive in, but with no make-up! Let's swim with the tropical fish With a splash rush happy time It's fun! It's so fun! Vacance! Vacance!! Vacance!!! C'mon, take off your T-shirt Let's run on the burning sandy beach, go! Woo…WAO!!! Our order in a few words is "please give me this and this, this and that!" for anything that's tropical A color fruit juice welcomes us to drink Ride on the highest waves with a body board♪ (Let's ride on!) We get toppled over, but we'll challenge it again! Fine Day! The sky and sea melt together Coming here is really great! The sunset is somewhat romantic But it moved me to tears for a bit From an aquatic villa deck we look at the star covered sky with you like we're standing on our stage so we sing without thinking Vacance! Vacance!! Vacance!!! Time! That's right! Girls are close friends having a good time with all their might (YES! YES! YES!) We'll change into our favorite swimsuits! On the last day, take another selfie "OK! Pose!" They're all filled with memories! Sunshine, sun-sun, happy time We want to deliver these feelings! Let's dive in with our heart and no make-up! Let's have an underwater date with the tropical fish With a splash rush happy time It's fun! Like a concert! Vacance! Vacance!! Vacance!!! This freedom is unstoppable! V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N The souvenir waiting for you is a macadamia Here's a superb smile For You! For You! Together→JUMP! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 01 Sunshine Rhythm (sung by: Libra) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Satake Minako) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 1 (performed by: Libra) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Ibuki Tsubasa Category:Satake Minako Category:Fukuda Noriko